


Violet Evergarden's Trip To the Cellar of A Strange Pirate Ship

by luverboy



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luverboy/pseuds/luverboy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Violet Evergarden's Trip To the Cellar of A Strange Pirate Ship

It was a cool summer night as Violet walked down from the docks, her braided hair falling down her back as she let the cool sea breeze wash over her. Today was a day like any other, Violet made her way through her chores, cleaning the house with the help of her mother, feeding the horses and making her daily walk into the town market. It was on this walk when she stopped by the side of the road, noticing a new ship coming into the harbour.  
Perhaps theres a new shipment of produce coming in, Violet thought to herself, making her way down the winding path to the docks.  
Curiously, Violet wandered over to the large crate resting next to the grand ship, leaning on her toes to be able to peer inside the large box. As she was leaning down, Violet felt two hands reach around her waist and pull her roughly away from the crate. 

“Shouldn’t go around messing with things that aren’t yours, Miss,” a gruff voice said into her ear. 

Pulling away from the stranger, Violet spun around, finding the source of the voice to be from a tall brunette, who was now standing a fair few feet away, perhaps afraid of the young womans reaction. 

“Sorry about that, Miss, wouldn’t want to see you hurt, you know?” He crooned, smirking.  
“Isn’t always safe for pretty young ladies such as yourself to be out by themselves, right Miss?” He sneered, inching closer again, pressing Violet against the box. 

Violet grimaced, spitting at the man, “Let me go! I’ve done nothing wrong!” She cried, whipping her head back and fourth, trying to escape the heavy gaze of the stranger before her.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Violet tried to swing her arms at her attacker, but was held back by two more unfamiliar rough hands holding them down. Then two more, and soon she was struggling against the hard wood of the dock, feeling a stray hand grip her neck, cutting off her air.  
With laboured and heavy breaths, Violet saw sparks dance in front of her eyes, darkness closing in from all sides,

Is this how I die? Violet thought, succumbing to the fog rolling over her mind. 

~

Back and fourth, back and fourth. Violet awoke to the gentle rocking of the ship.  
“I’m on the ship!” Violet gasped, taking in her surroundings. 

She seemed to be locked in what must have been the storage room of the ship, tall crates and cages looming over her, long shadows casting across the room due to the single, small window. Peering down at her hands, Violet saw that she had been shackled to one of said cages, a thick band of iron connected to her wrists binding her to a few feet of chain. 

Shaking, Violet tried to stand, attempting to hold on to one of the crates near her. Just as it seemed she would be stable on her tired legs, the ship rocked violently to the side, tossing her like a ragdoll into the wooden wall with a loud thump. Gasping, Violet tried to regain her lost breath, and sit against the rough wall. Closing her eyes for a moment, Violet noticed something else. Loud, booming footsteps approaching the door.  
Pulling herself as far into the corner of the room as possible, Violet glared at the door, anger and fear giving her the confidence to look the stranger in the eyes.  
This was not the man she had seen before, the one with rough hands and dark hair, this was a new man, one with blonde hair and greener eyes than she had ever seen. 

She spoke quietly, voice shaking and cracking from the lack of use,  
“W-what do y-you want from me?” She croaked out, shuddering. 

The man took a deep breath and swept into the the room, looking over his shoulder before closing the door behind him with a firm click. He turned to her, crouching down to her level a few feet from where she was curled up in the corner.  
He reached out at her, placing his warm hand on her cheek. Paralyzed with fear, Violet was helpless to the newer advances of the stranger. He looked into her eyes for a moment, seemingly looking into her mind, realizing her fear, he pulled his hand back and stood again.  
He gazed down at her, considering her shaking form. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it again, biting back his words. Violet closed her eyes again, wishing to be anywhere else. She heard a few retreating footsteps, then a pause. 

“I am so sorry, I..” He trailed off, pausing for a moment, 

“I will get you out of here.” He whispered, words only barely audible above the crashing waves outside. 

~

It was a few days before Violet saw the blonde stranger again, a few long, and hard days. Every morning, she would awake to find half a piece of bread, and a small bowl of water next to the door, and every night, another strange man would come to “visit” her.  
The lack of food Violet could handle, it wasn’t much less than she was used to anyways, but the men, the men who crept down the creaking stairs every night to have their way with her, bruising her hips with their rough hands, taking her roughly against the crates, silent tears slipping down her cheeks. Violet longed to see the sun again, to be away, far away from the cursed room she was bound to.

It wasn’t until late one night when he returned. Violet wasn’t really sleeping, she hadn’t since she had been captured. She heard the telltale sound of the door creeping open, but instead of the usual thundering footsteps, she heard more tentative ones, ones pausing before stopping a few feet from her. Violet looked at him through wet lashes, reaching for his hands,  
“Please! Please Sir, you have to let me out! I-i’ll do anything!” She begged, tears falling fast from her eyes.  
The man took in the broken woman in front of him, guilt washing over his mind as he considered the fact that he might have been too late. He could have lost her, to the horrible men that lurked upstairs. He took her face in his hands again, smooth skin pushing the tears away from her cheeks, taking her into his arms. 

“I want to, I do. I just don’t know how.” He whispered. 

It was then when he had an idea. A dark, brooding idea, but it just might work. He set down the shaking woman, wrapping his coat around her shoulders to help her stay warm. Looking back at her, his eyes softening, he reassured her,  
“I will take care of this. Just, cover your ears for me for a few minutes, okay?” He said, turning to the door, leaving with a soft ticking noise, as the lock clicked back into place. 

Violet curled into the soft coat, taking in the soft scent of the strange, kind, man. Forgetting to do as she was told, Violet closed her tired eyes again, falling into a soft sleep.  
She was awoken suddenly by a loud boom, causing her to jump up to her feet, shaking hands reaching for something to grab onto in the darkness of the night. Violet was all but helpless to her surroundings, taking in the deafening booms and shouts echoing above her. She ran hurriedly to the door, pressing her ear against the splintering wood, listening to the chaos above. After a moment, it all died down. An eerie silence washing over the ship, leaving Violet with her terrorizing thoughts. 

What if he died? How will I ever escape now? She panicked, pacing around as much as her chain would allow. Just as she was about to give up hope, she heard familiar footsteps making their way towards the door. Moving back, Violet took in the man in front of her, his blonde hair matted and wet, his usually so clean clothes smeared with crimson. She gasped, moving away from him, What did he do? Her mind chanted at her, confusion and panic washing over her features. The blonde took another step through the door, his hands raised as if to show her that he meant no harm. For some reason, some broken reason, she trusted him in that moment,  
He’s my last hope, She thought weakly, before falling into his arms yet again. 

~

When she awoke next, she was in an unfamiliar bed, her hands finally free of their iron prisons. She opened her eyes, blinded by the bright sun that was streaming through the window. Pulling her head up slowly to look around, she noted that they were docked. Excitedly, Violet rushed to the window, taking in the familiar landscape of her home. She ran to the polished door, pushing it open to feel the sea breeze on her scarred skin, smelling the cool and fresh summer air yet again.  
Down on the deck below her was the blonde man, looking up at her with bright eyes. She rushed down to him, stopping a few feet before him. He reached out to her again, as he had so many days ago, taking her cheek in his hand as he looked down, reading her. He spoke quietly, telling her the words she had longed to her for what felt like a lifetime,  
“Violet, you’re home,”


End file.
